1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to packaging of semiconductor devices.
2. Background Art
To allow for high efficiency power conversion, power converters, such as buck converters, commonly employ power switching circuits in which a high side power transistor and a low side power transistor are connected to form a half-bridge. One such power converter that is frequently employed is a synchronous buck converter, where the high side transistor is a control transistor and the low side transistor is a synchronous transistor. The control transistor and the synchronous transistor are typically formed on their respective separate dies, i.e. a control transistor die and a synchronous transistor die, that are connected in a package (i.e. co-packaged) to form the half-bridge.
One approach to connecting the control transistor and the synchronous transistor in a package would be to arrange the control transistor and the synchronous transistor side by side on a substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). However, this arrangement would result in the package having a large footprint, as the package must be large enough to accommodate footprints of the control transistor and the synchronous transistor. Furthermore, conductive traces on the PCB could be used to connect the control transistor and the synchronous transistor so as to form the half-bridge package. However, the conductive traces would form long routing paths on the PCB, causing high parasitic inductance and resistance. Thus, this approach to packaging the control transistor and the synchronous transistor would result in a package having a large form factor where the package significantly degrades performance of the half-bridge.
What is needed is an approach to packaging control and synchronous transistors that is capable of achieving packages having a small form factor where the packages do not significantly degrade performance of the half-bridge.